Intertwined Paradoxes
Intertwined Paradoxes began on May 24, 2016, and ended on July 21, 2016. It takes place soon after both Intertwined Lies and Intertwined Truths. It can be found here. Characters * Bernkastel * Blake Dormi * Crona * Esper * Eliza Xena "Exe" * Lambdadelta * Neopolitan * Rinato Dormi "Lapis Lazuli" * William Owen Herondale Story Details Pause Some time after William Owen Herondale is sent to plant the wrath catalysts in a specific world for testing, Exe is seen in one of the hallways of the Blood Institute headquarters, sending Esper off to go and collect information of a certain individual. Once that is done, she is now left alone at her office, leaving her to take out her old journal. Curious enough to relive her past, Exe goes to reread her journal entries, revealing that her real name is "Eliza Xena." Paralysis The first of Exe's journal entries retell of her sudden romance with an assassin named Blake Dormi, who is made known to be Rinato's older brother. In a flashback, it is shown that Lapis was given an order to kill Blake, when in truth, Exe never issued an order to have her own lover killed. Due to this strange turn of events, Exe arrives moments too late as she finds Blake's dead body once Lapis leaves the area. Price Continuing onwards with Exe's journal entries, she recounts how she had first went with the plans of getting the Sin of Wrath on her side. In a flashback, Exe awakens in the Metaworld, brought there by Bernkastel. The Witch of Miracles offers her a chance to fix the wrongs that Lapis had done to her, also revealing that Lapis was gifted with a power that would kill Exe at any moment. Along with helping the Blood Institute gain support throughout the multiverse, Bernkastel gave instructions to Exe to gather the support of the Seven Deadly Sins. Wanting to get revenge at Lapis and to able to revive her dead lover, Exe accepts the offer given out by Benrkastel. The flashback ends, and Exe reminds herself that she only got six out of the seven to truly work with her. Only the Sin of Wrath refused to support her, and which gives the reason why she had the wrath vessel in her possession: to use it enough times to get the Sin of Wrath to work with her like the rest of the Deadly Sins. Paroxysm Another flashback towards Exe's decision to forcefully gain the Sin of Wrath occurs, showing that Exe was personally going to kill an individual that refused the recruitment request towards the Blood Institute. This individual is made clear to be Neopolitan. However, Exe is unable to kill her, and even given the chance to deliver the killing blow with the power of the six Deadly Sins, another force disallows this and takes Neopolitan out of the fray. Exe, in present time and out of the flashback, now knows that this other force that interfered in her attempts to kill Neopolitan was the current Witch of Time and the replacement for the recently deceased Bernkastel, Crona. Pretense Some time after Exe had reflected through her journal long enough, she made way for the Metaworld to meet with the Witch of Certainty, Lambdadelta. While Exe remembered the failure that came from the Witch of Miracles Bernkastel, the Institute leader sought Lambdadelta out to be a potential useful ally. However, Lambdadelta wished to play a game with Exe first, to see if she was a formidable opponent that can boss her around. Without much problem, Exe resolves Lambdadelta's closed room mystery, but by doing so, the Witch soon realizes that Exe had a connection to Bernkastel due to her similar approach in solving a mystery and also knowing of the Truths ahead of time. Without much hesitation, Exe reveals using the Red Truth that she had her part in killing Bernkastel, and narrowly avoids the death she would've gotten from Lambdadelta. Having escaped through a dimensional boundary, Yukari questions on whether that choice to reveal that little detail was necessary, but Exe smugly brushes that inquiry off by saying that even if people would figure it out, they wouldn't be able to stop her. Petrify Experiencing another dream, Exe sees that she is with her late lover, Blake, once more, prompting her to cry out in joy. In her happiness, she tells him of how she's working so far to revive him, but by saying so with the work of Seven Deadly sins, Blake tells her that this isn't what he wanted. Exe only begins to say more on what will be their paradise if she kept on working for this. However, Blake says that she isn't how she used to be before his death, ending the dream that she was experiencing. Giving Add the brief affirmation on his next operation, Exe manages to get a hold of some footage relating to Lapis, and sees that it shows a certain boy talking about Lapis in a worried manner. This triggers an envious response from Exe as she tabs out of the footage, thinking on why she was never given the chance to experience a happy love life while Lapis, who had killed Exe's lover, is allowed to have a love life so easily. Trivia * Category:Side Stories